Online Dating
by homegrownoregano
Summary: An uneventful night at the bar and an app downloaded on a whim leads to a unexpected end to a work night out... [NCIS: LA x DENSI x ONESHOT]


Sitting in the booth at the bar, Kensi and Deeks sat at opposite ends of the bench. Neither seemed to be enjoying the work night out, or each others company, which was unusual for the pair. Instead they were both smiling at their phones, lost in the small screens in their hands. After much deliberation Callen eventually asked,

"Who are you both talking to? "

"Just some girl I met the other day" Deeks explained, never looking away from his phone. As his smile rose at those words Kensi frowned, unsure why something like Deeks chatting to a girl should bother her. Shaking off the strange pang of jealously she saw another message pop up on her phone, it made her smile but before she could reply the cough from Callen made her realise they were expecting an answer from her, she managed to say "a friend" without ever looking up. 'A friend?' the agent thought to herself, its not exactly a friend when its someone on an anonymous dating site that your meddling friend Nell sets you up on. Hell she didn't even know this guys name.

A few days ago, Nell had explained it all in a excited rant as the both walked to their cars after a terribly long day.

"It collects all your information, your likes, dislikes, location and finds you anonymous dates in your area, It's great fun" Nell had said. Depressing is what it had sounded like to Kensi, that was before she had met "surfer69" she had rolled her eyes so hard when she read that one. She had debated ignoring his message but his profile was funny and he had messaged her first so she gave in and messaged back, all to make Nell happy she told herself.

Because of this stranger, Kensi found herself sitting next to Deeks for the first time in months without feeling like she wanted to say something about their 'thing'. Maybe she was starting to get over him she hoped, knowing that wasn't even slightly true.

"Did you hear what I said?" realising someone was talking to her she locked her phone and saw Deeks standing above her, the rest of the group heading out the door of the bar behind him. At the sound of his voice she made a mental note that the feeling in her chest was her totally not over him. Pushing her emotions down, she smiled up at him. He was still talking to her and she quickly surmised he wanted to share a cab and drop her off on his way home.

She would have preferred to take a cab home, stumble into his, and figure out once and for all if it would be such a terrible mistake to give into her fears. Kensi was many things, but she wasn't a dreamer. Taking his hand in hers he pulled her up from the booth and they stumbled outside. They stood in silence in the hot evening air, surprising for them but both were to engrossed in their phones to notice. They were both tipsy, swaying back and forward, occasionally bumping into each other lightly.

Kensi was smiling at her current conversation with 'surfer69', he was talking about his dog. Kensi decided that this was a safe way to bridge the words to actually seeing what each other looked like and nervously asked for a picture of the dog. Looking up from her phone she saw her cab had arrived, Deeks was smiling down at his phone so she simply guided him towards the cab, waving a goodbye in the direction of their friends and co-workers. Deeks waved too, but he never looked up from his cell. Reaching across to the driver she gave him her address with instructions to go there and then go to Deeks house.

Looking back down at her phone, her mouth fell open. How does she respond. Maybe it is a mistake. Some dogs look alike right? She reasoned with herself. Two more messages popped up 'You there?' followed by 'What about you?' She took this as her opportunity. It was time to be bold. Time to be brave. She typed back 'Yeah, he's blonde, had a knack for getting himself almost killed, I struggle to get his hair brushed and he always tries to steal my food' the message sent and she smiled to herself, praying that he felt the same way she did. The message popped up on her phone and the words appeared 'Send a pic!' Lifting her phone a little higher she pointed it at Deeks and snapped a picture. He looked beautiful and had no idea she had taken a picture. Sending the picture she stared down at her phone, nervous about the next reply. 3 dots appeared. He was typing. She was holding her breath. Refusing to look up at him. The dots disappeared and her heart sank. All at once his hands were on her face and his lips were on hers and her heart felt like a million butterflies trying to escape. When they finally stopped for air, he looked at with those big blue eyes,

'Oh my god' he whispered,

"I know can you beli-" before she could finish her sentence they were locked in a kiss once more. She pushed him away and he felt his heart sink, she's closing herself in again. She sat forward and reached in towards the driver. He would get out and walk home he decided, not her, it was still another 3 miles away. He began to speak but she had started talking first. Instead of breaking his heart, she said something he couldn't believe. Something he's wanted to hear for a long time.

"Forget the first address driver, just go to his." and she fell back into his arms.

Back at the bar another cab pulled up and as the group of friends were climbing in, Nell asked

"Do you think they have figured out they are the only two with that dumb app"

"Well, you're coding skills are impressive" Eric laughed back. "And Deeks was certainly not suspicious when I set him up on it..."


End file.
